1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus which generates an X-ray image by causing X-rays of multiple energy bands to penetrate a target object and an X-ray image generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus detects the internal structure of a target object by irradiating X-rays toward the target object and analyzing X-rays which have passed through the target object. Since X-ray transmittance varies based on characteristics of materials constituting the target object, the internal structure of the target object may be imaged by detecting the intensity of the X-rays which have passed through the target object.
Conventionally, an X-ray image is obtained mainly by irradiating X-rays of a single energy. However, in this case, a distinction between a calcifying nodule and a non-calcifying nodule or a distinction between a region in which fine tissues are overlapped and a nodule may be difficult to discern.
Therefore, a method for separating constituent materials of a target object from a plurality of X-ray images which correspond to different energy bands has been developed, and various researches on such a method are underway.